Building automation climate control systems which include heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, have at least one thermostat to monitor the ambient air temperature within a room of a building to provide feedback as to whether the air temperature of the room needs to be altered to satisfy a pre-set point. The thermostat is arranged so that a temperature sensing element is housed within an enclosure to sense the temperature of the air passing over, through, or in contact with the enclosure. The building automation climate control system may then compare this air temperature to the pre-set point to determine if the air temperature of the room needs to be changed to satisfy the pre-set point. In general, the temperature sensing element is interconnected with a processor circuit to accomplish this function. The temperature sensing element can be either indirectly coupled or directly secured to the processor circuit which includes a plurality of interconnecting members (or conductive wires). The processor circuit is coupled to the housing and is enclosed therein.
In addition to the temperature sensing device, there are other components within the mounting enclosure that generate heat. Due to the heat transfer of these components, the thermal readings made at the sensing element may not be accurate of the ambient room temperature. Therefore, there may be substantial differences between the air temperature measured by the thermostat and the actual ambient air temperature of the room. In this situation, the climate control system may perform inefficiently because the temperature measured by the thermostat may not be the accurate ambient air temperature of the room. Therefore, a need exists for a device and method to accurately read the ambient temperature of a room by a temperature sensing device.